For the Love of StarClan
by Niah-Miyoki
Summary: From the moment Moonsong met Graystorm, she knew she was in love. There was only one problem... she was a MarshClan cat, and he was from StarClan. After a terrible tragedy that scatters the Clans, Moonsong must choose between him and a live cat.
1. Allegiances

**RANDOMLY CHOSEN WINNERS: ****Moonsong**** for main she-cat and**** Graystorm**** as main StarClan tom.**

**MARSHCLAN:**

**Leader:**Phantomstar – black tom with pure white stripes and icy blue eyes

**Deputy:**Cloudrunner – tom with thick white fur, silver streaks and spots, and gray eyes

**Medicine Cat:**Skyberry – light gray she-cat with blue eyes (becomes medicine cat in story)

**Warriors:**

Badgerpelt – Brown tom with white stripes along his sides.

Rosethorn - calico she-cat with emerald eyes.

Eagledawn – kind tortoise-shell she-cat with a plume tail and bright green eyes

Moonsong – silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes

Steelclaw – light-silver tom with shocking green eyes and long claws

Silentstream – light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle and chest

Rushingriver – curious dark-gray she-cat with a white chest and tail tip

**Apprentices:**

Brookpaw – hyper silver tom with white spots

Oakpaw – silent and mature brown tabby she-cat with blazing green eyes

Cilantropaw – ginger she-cat with gold tabby stripes and large green eyes

Snowpaw – light gray tom with white patches and green eyes

Dovepaw – white she-cat with light gray patches and amber eyes

Bramblepaw – brown tabby tom with shocking green eyes

Mountainpaw – white she-cat with shocking blue eyes

**Queens:**

Petalpatch **– **tortoiseshell and oldest queen

Flamefang - feisty ginger cat with golden tabby stripes and silver eyes

Moonstream – pure white she-cat with shocking blue eyes

**Elders:**

Swiftclaw – once-powerful white tom with amber eyes

Foxspot – calico she-cat who was once the medicine cat

Shimmerstream – beautiful gray tabby she-cat - blind

Ashfire – light-grey she-cat with long fur with black specks and amber eyes

**GROVECLAN:**

**Leader:**Kestrelstar – creamy brown tom with darker swirls and markings

**Deputy:**Thrushflight - long-haired brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

**Medicine Cat:** Flowersong – dusky gold and gray she-cat

**Warriors:**

Asterpetal – beautiful golden she-cat with indigo eyes

Flashsky – handsome bright-golden tom with flashing amber eyes and flirtatious attitude

Twilightheart – golden tabby with golden brown markings

Dewlight – friendly silver she-cat with long fur and amber eyes

Howlwind – white tom with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Boulderpaw - gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Mistedpaw – smokey gray she-cat with silver speckles and piercing golden eyes

Fadedpaw – a gray tom who is blind in one eye

Leapingpaw – energetic calico tom

Deerpaw – ginger she-cat with white specks on her back and large amber eyes

**Queens:**

Blossombreeze - pretty ginger cat with amber eyes

Thistledown – a calico cat who was once a kittypet

**Elders:**

Bearfur - Dusty brown tom with large claws and small black eyes.

Harshwind – grumpy black she-cat with golden eyes and a white-tipped tail.

**PLAINSCLAN:**

**Leader:** Turtlestar – small brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Deputy:**Nightwhisper – inverse seal-point Siamese tom with sea-green/blue eyes and long legs and claws

**Medicine Cat:**Earthfur – shy tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Silvershadow – seal-point Siamese she-cat with a long tail and fangs.

Dustfang – tom with a pale sandy pelt and green eyes

Goldenwhisker – light ginger and gold tabby tom with long whiskers and claws

Leafshadow – black tom with dark hazel eyes

Goldentalon – beautiful golden she-cat with golden eyes

Foxfang – reckless ginger tom with white specks on his back

Mirrorstream –silver she-cat with almost invisible white tabby stripes and gray eyes

**Apprentices:**

Leopardpaw - pretty golden she-cat with white spots

Silkpaw - white tom with a feathery tail

Tumblepaw – clumsy sandy she-cat with white tabby stripes

**Queens:**

Moonwisp - silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Duskcloud – black she-cat with golden eyes

**Elders:**

Sagewhisker – tortoise-shell she-cat with pale-green eyes.

Dappleberry - Sagewhisker's identical sister except for her golden eyes.

Graylily – gray tabby she-cat with a twisted back leg


	2. Visit to StarClan

**HawkfrostLover945 - Sorry, it's fixed now :)**

* * *

There was nothing obscuring the sky above as Moonsong padded silently across the field, the moonlight turning the grass the same silvery-white as her pelt. The moon was large and tinted a pale gold, hanging amongst the glittering stars in the velvety blue night sky. 

"Hello?" Moonsong called out timidly. "is any cat here?" Everything was silent. Not even the gentle chirping of crickets broke the chilling stillness. Then, warmth spread over Moonsong's body, as though the sun had just risen.

"Don't be afraid," instructed a tom's deep, gentle voice. Moonsong began to relax. "You are in StarClan's territory."

"Am I dead?" Moonsong asked, looking around wildly for the source of the voice. She heard purring laughter from behind her. She turned to stare into the yellow eyes of a majestic gray tom. Moonsong noticed the silver stars twinkling in his pelt.

"No, Moonsong." he purred warmly. Moonsong relaxed again. She felt at ease when he spoke. "I've brought you here to tell you something important." Moonsong nodded vaguely, staring at the tom.

"Wh- wait," she mewed urgently, snapping out of her stare. "Who are you?"

"You'll know my name soon enough," he replied calmly. Moonsong's fur bristled in annoyance, but she couldn't seem to speak when she looked into his eyes. She felt cold shivers running through her spine when he came closer. She breathed in his scent; smooth like water, but a scent she couldn't identify. It was wonderful.

"What do you need to tell me?" Moonsong managed to whisper.

"You are destined for great things," the gray tom said, padding even closer until their noses nearly touched. Moonsong's breath caught in her throat as she continued to stare into his beautiful yellow eyes. "I'm not really supposed to tell you anything," he admitted shyly, turning away. "But I felt I had to, in order to save the Clans."

"Save them from what?" Moonsong asked anxiously.

The tom shook his head. "I cannot tell you everything tonight. I will visit you in your dreams when I can." Moonsong felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Be strong, Moonsong," he continued, touching noses with her.

Suddenly, Moonsong felt a sharp pain in her side. Her azure eyes fluttered open as she found herself laying in the warrior's den. "Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" came the frantic mewing of Skyberry, the medicine cat's apprentice. "Come on, Moonsong," she urged, prodding Moonsong's side again. "I'm being made the medicine cat today!"

"I'm awake," Moonsong sighed, lifting her head slightly to look at the light-gray she-cat.

"You'll miss my ceremony if you don't hurry up," Skyberry scolded, twitching her whiskers in amusement.

"What a shame that would be," Moonsong purred, receiving a friendly cuff on the ear from Skyberry. Moonsong heaved herself onto her paws as Skyberry bounced from the warrior's den. Moonsong shook the moss from her pelt, thinking about her dream. Should I tell someone about it? she wondered. She closed her eyes briefly, and she thought she saw the tom's yellow eyes. But she heard Skyberry calling from outside, and she shook the thought away.

"You're so lucky!" complained Mountainpaw as she and her siblings gathered around Skyberry, their sister. "None of us even have our warrior names yet!"

"It's because she's been trained differently," Moonstream, their mother, said, giving Skyberry's fur another lick. "You four will receive your warrior names soon, I promise."

"Okay," the four kits sighed at once. Moonsong couldn't help but purr in laughter. Just then, Phantomstar leapt onto Wolf Rock. The rock was named after its resemblance to a wolf's head. It even had two bumps on top that looked like ears. The black tom padded along the rock wolf's muzzle until he stood on the very edge. "Cats of MarshClan, gather at Wolf Rock for a Clan meeting!" he called out. All the cats left their various activities and gathered at the base of Wolf Rock.

"Hey, Moonsong," came her friend Rushingriver's mew. Moonsong turned as the dark-gray she-cat sat down beside her.

"Hey, Rushingriver." Moonsong returned the greeting wearily. She felt tired after being pulled from her dream. Maybe it had something to do with being sucked into StarClan's territory.

Phantomstar nodded in approval when everyone was seated. "Foxspot has informed me that she is ready to join the elders." The orange spotted she-cat beside him nodded lazily. "So, her apprentice, Skyberry, will become the Clan's new medicine cat." Skyberry bounced happily on her paws as she stood beside him.

"Skyberry," Phantomstar began, "Do you promise to help every cat in need regardless of their Clan, and serve as our next medicine cat?"

"I do," she exclaimed loudly, then covered her muzzle with her tail in embarrassment.

Phantomstar nodded in amusement. "Then from this day forward, you shall be our official medicine cat." Phantom star licked Skyberry's forehead and bowed respectfully. "May StarClan watch over you." Skyberry straightened up as the Clan began to chant her name. "Skyberry! Skyberry!"

"Go Skyberry!" cheered Brookpaw, Skyberry's friend.

Cloudrunner, the deputy, leapt off of Wolf Rock after Phantomstar. "Hello father," Moonsong greeted him, pressing her muzzle against his.

"Hello, Moonsong," he replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Moonsong muttered hastily. She didn't want to worry her father.

"'Morning, Moonsong," Steelclaw, her brother, murmured as he sleepily padded past. Moonsong felt a sudden urge, and stuck out her paw. Steelclaw tripped over it, and fell to the floor with a yowl.

"Good morning to you too," Moonsong laughed softly. She raced away before her brother could get up, finding herself by the apprentice's den.

"Moonsong!" Cilantropaw exclaimed, tumbling out of the den. "Nice to see you." She stood up and shook her red pelt clear of any moss. "I'm going to be a warrior soon! Silentstream is giving me my assessment soon."

"Cloudrunner said he'd assess me too," Dovepaw boasted as she and her siblings, including Skyberry, walked over to the den.

"You were lucky to get him as your mentor," Oakpaw complained. "Rosethorn is so strict. Every time we go out for training she keeps telling me to stay focused and not get distracted or she'll claw…" Oakpaw trailed off as a butterfly flitted above her.

"Eagledawn said she might be having kits, so I've already been assessed," Bramblepaw stated.

"Eagledawn?" Cilantropaw asked. "Really? Neat! I'll bet Phantomstar will be proud."

"She doesn't know for sure," Skyberry called above their chattering. "We'll need to wait a while before I can tell she's carrying kits."

"Right, 'cause you're the medicine cat now!" Cilantropaw squealed. "That's so cool!"

Moonsong slipped away from the chattering cats and made her way to the fresh-kill pile, where Badgerpelt was already eating. The brown warrior acknowledged her arrival by flicking his ears. Moonsong picked up a small rabbit, eager to bite into it. She tore the skin off neatly before taking a small bite.

"You eat weird," Badgerpelt commented, before chomping down once more on his sterling. Moonsong stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll just eat somewhere else, then," she huffed, fluffing her fur up and grabbing the rabbit in her mouth. She settled down by the medicine cat's den, which was on the opposite side of the camp from Wolf Rock. Many of the cats were still lingering around it. Moonsong watched vaguely as Ashfire broke away from the crowd, helping her blind sister return the elders' den.

Then her thoughts turned back to the tom from StarClan. A shiver went through her body as she thought of him. She wished she could be with him, but he was from StarClan. He was a spirit. Who knows when he had lived, or if he was even a Clan cat! No, only Clan cats go to StarClan, Moonsong reminded herself. But what was the thing she was supposed to do? How was she supposed to save the Clans, and from what, even? It was too confusing.

"Hello, Moonsong," came the voice of Eagledawn. Moonsong lifted her head to see the tortoise-shell cat padding over, carrying a large rabbit on her back.

"Good morning, Eagledawn," Moonsong replied respectfully, licking the bones of her own rabbit. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Eagledawn purred. She sat down and began tucking into the rabbit. "Soon we'll know if I'm going to be expecting kits." Her green eyes shone excitedly.

"That'd be great," Moonsong agreed.

"I think Skyberry will be an excellent medicine cat," she said, watching as the little gray she-cat talked with Foxspot. "She's so willing to help any cat in need." Moonsong nodded.

"Hey, Moonsong!" called Steelclaw. Moonsong looked around for her brother and spotted him standing beside the camp exit with Badgerpelt, Cloudrunner and Rosethorn. "Wanna join the sunhigh patrol?"

"Be right there," Moonsong called. "I'll see you later, Eagledawn," she said, nodding to the older she-cat. She buried her rabbit's bones hastily, then set off with the patrol.

"We'll be checking along Thunderpath again," Cloudrunner informed the patrol. They all nodded. "Just in case GroveClan or PlainsClan have crossed it."

"I doubt it," Steelclaw muttered to his sister. "They've got the biggest territories. Ours is surrounded by marshes that we can't live in."

"But Broken Bridge is here," Moonsong pointed out. The old, broken wood bridge was used by Twolegs until it broke in two different places, creating three different points for the Clan leaders to sit at during Gatherings. The rest of the Clan cats gathered around the banks of the swampy river. The Thunderpath was not too far away from it, and the stench made it through a little. But StarClan kept it away as much as possible.

"Why would they need to come to Broken Bridge?" Steelclaw asked, but Cloudrunner held his tail up for silence. Moonsong looked around warily, and the familiar fruity scent hit her nose. GroveClan! In leaf-bare the Twolegs harvested the orange trees that the swift cats lived in, but because it was new-leaf they had no reason to leave their territory.

Moonsong and the rest of the patrol crouched low and looked around. They were in a lightly forested swamp area, with lichen-covered trees scattered along the spongy dirt. Suddenly, Moonsong caught a flash of golden fur. She pointed with her tail in that direction, and the patrol set off.

They caught up with the cat, a golden she-cat, but she scented them quickly. She dashed around and headed back towards the Thunderpath. Moonsong saw her move before-hand, so she set off towards the Thunderpath. Sure enough, the cat broke free from the marshy forest and started towards the Thunderpath. Moonsong pounced at her and caught the she-cat in the back, bowling her over. The she-cat twisted around and attempted to stand, but Moonsong turned around and pinned her.

"Let me go!" the she-cat yowled, her indigo eyes wide.

"Let's take her to Phantomstar," Cloudrunner suggested when the patrol caught up, panting.

"Alright," Moonsong replied breathlessly, getting off of the intruder. "Come with us."

**AN:** I don't know the medicine cat ceremony, so I sorta made one up xP Sorry. What does the StarClan tom want from Moonsong? How is she supposed to save the Clans? Will her feelings for him become stronger? And why was the she-cat in MarshClan's territory? The answers to one of these questions in the NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. The Intruder

The golden she-cat followed reluctantly, but made no moves to escape. "I can explain why I'm here," she mewed, but Cloudrunner cut her off.

"You shall explain to Phantomstar," he stated, continuing on without looking back at her. The she-cat closed her mouth and watched the ground, her tail dragging behind her. Moonstream's kits, minus Skyberry, instantly attacked the patrol with questions when they returned to camp.

"Who's that, Moonsong?" Mountainpaw asked, inspecting the GroveClan she-cat.

"She smells like GroveClan," Dovepaw commented, clambering over her sister to see.

"She's pretty!" They all turned to stare at Snowpaw, who hid his face under his tail in embarrassment.

"What is the meaning of this?" Phantomstar asked, mostly to the GroveClan cat, padding up to them.

"Moonsong caught an intruder," Cloudrunner explained, tipping his tail in the golden she-cat's direction.

"Why were you on our territory?" Phantomstar asked gently. He preferred talking things out to violence.

"Some of our Clan's kits have gone missing," the she-cat whimpered. "One of our queens has just kitted, and just this morning they were missing. Kestrelstar sent me to look for them, and I scented them over the Thunderpath…"

"In our territory?" Cloudrunner growled. "We can assure you none of our cats have stolen your kits! And considering their age, they couldn't have possibly run off."

"That's what worries us," the she-cat whined. "We thought it was one of your cats, and Kestrelstar was planning a raid. He's already gathered some of his warriors."

"We need to stop him!" Moonsong cried.

"I agree," Cloudrunner said, placing his tail on his daughter's shoulder. "Moonsong, you go with…"

"Asterpetal," the she-cat introduced herself.

"Go with Asterpetal," he continued. "Quickly. Stop Kestrelstar before blood is shed in vain."

"Yes, father," Moonsong mumbled. She flicked her tail signaling for Asterpetal to lead, and the two she-cats raced off to stop the on-coming attack.

"How many kits were there?" Moonsong asked as they raced over the soft, wet dirt.

"Three," Asterpetal replied breathlessly. She leapt over a thin, fallen tree. "They were gone by the time we woke up… Kestrelstar searched nearly the entire of our territory… doubled the patrols… no one found them…" She panted heavily. Moonsong nodded as the two she-cats dashed through the thin underbrush. The sky above was a grayish blue, the air thick with the scent of rain.

"You'd better find them soon," Moonsong commented as they broke out of MarshClan's territory, into the canal just beside the Thunderpath, "The rain will wash away their scent." Asterpetal nodded solemnly, her indigo eyes shining with worry.

"Wait!" she hissed, scenting the air. "My Clan is coming. This way!" She scampered up the bank of the canal, shaking the drops of water that were beginning to fall off of her golden fur. Moonsong scented the stench of a monster, and flicked her tail in warning to the GroveClan she-cat.

Sure enough, a green monster came flying down the Thunderpath, the wind it generated nearly blowing the two cats away.

"I hate the Thunderpath," Moonsong muttered. She and Asterpetal dashed across the silent Thunderpath, small silver puddles beginning to form as the rain began falling quicker. Drops fell onto Moonsong's muzzle, which she shook off hastily. When the two cats reached the other side of the Thunderpath, they saw the tall grasses being parted, and a creamy brown tom with darker markings stepped out, his impressive muscles rippling. His pelt was shining from rain.

"Asterpetal!" he growled. "What are you doing with this MarshClan cat?"

"MarshClan didn't take Thistledown's kits, Kestrelstar," Asterpetal mewed.

"Then why were you over there?" he demanded, stepping closer. More cats began appearing from the grass. Moonsong recognized Thrushflight, the deputy, followed by a bright-gold tom and a white tom with gray tabby stripes. Dewlight, Kestrelstar's mate, peered out briefly, and a small gray apprentice with piercing golden eyes did the same. Both pulled back into the grass as rain fell harder.

"I'd scented them over the Thunderpath…" Asterpetal admitted.

"Then where else could the kits be?" Thrushflight hissed, padding over angrily to stand beside his leader. "I say we raid the camp-"

"We didn't steal the kits!" Moonsong yowled, surprising everyone in the patrol, and herself. She shakily stood before the GroveClan leader. "I can assure you none of our Clan members would ever steal kits from another Clan…"

"She's lying to protect her Clanmates!" Thrushflight accused her, his fur bristling. "They stole my mates' kits, I know it!" With that, Thrushflight lunged at Moonsong, unsheathing his claws. Moonsong jumped back, and Thrushflight landed in the grass. He got up quickly and faced Moonsong, fire blazing in his brown eyes.

"That enough, Thrushflight!" Kestrelstar yelled, standing between his deputy and Moonsong. "You do not attack any cat unless commanded! You shall be punished for your disrespect." Thrushflight hissed in anger, but backed down, shook the rain from his pelt and stood back with the other GroveClan warriors. Kestrelstar turned to Moonsong. "Knowing your leader, he will want to discuss this matter instead of fight. Take me to your camp. I will speak with him. Thrushflight, take them home," he ordered, pointing his tail at the other warriors.

"I want to come with you, to help look for the kits," Asterpetal spoke up.

"I'll come!" the amber-colored tom offered.

"No, Flashsky!" Asterpetal growled. "I can hardly stand you as is."

"Both of you come," Kestrelstar commanded, and much to Flashsky's relief and Asterpetal's dismay, Flashsky joined Moonsong, Kestrelstar and Asterpetal as they crossed the Thunderpath back into MarshClan's territory.

Moonsong sat with Rushingriver under Wolf Rock expectantly while Kestrelstar and Phantomstar discussed the missing kits. The rain was starting to lighten, and more cats were coming out into the camp.

"Moonsong," Cloudrunner said, walking up to her, "I want you, Badgerpelt, Asterpetal and Flashsky to search for those kits."

"Why Flashsky?" Asterpetal whined.

"Because I don't want him flirting with all the she-cats in our camp," Cloudrunner hissed, looking disdainfully at Flashsky talking with Rosethorn, who was purring with laughter at whatever Flashsky was saying. The female apprentices were circled around him, chattering. Asterpetal gave a disgusted snort.

"Do you remember where you scented the kits?" Moonsong asked.

Asterpetal's indigo eyes clouded with worry. "Around where your patrol found me," she muttered. "I was trying to follow the scent, but then you captured me."

"Sorry," Moonsong purred in amusement. Asterpetal returned the friendly gesture, then looked serious again.

"Come on, let's go!" Badgerpelt urged them as he and Flashsky padded over. Flashsky made a big show of shaking the raindrops off of his shimmering pelt, and Moonsong saw why all the she-cats made a big fuss over him. But Asterpetal sighed and ran off, Moonsong, Badgerpelt and Flashsky following.

Is this what the tom from StarClan was trying to warn me about? Moonsong wondered as she trailed Asterpetal back towards the Thunderpath. She shivered slightly when she remembered him. Missing kits wouldn't threaten all the Clans, she thought, unless they all went missing. That would be very bad; a whole generation of Clan cats, gone. The thought caused her to run faster. The ground was now softer because of the rainwater, the mud sucking her paws down as she ran. Twice she had tripped, and now her silvery-white fur was covered in dripping mud. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't while running.

"This is where I last scented them," Asterpetal announced as she stopped by the edge of the forest, opening her mouth to try and find the scent of kits again. "The rain might have washed the- wait!" Her eyes lit up. "I… I can smell them! They're nearby!" She eagerly ran down the canal, sniffing through the thick grass. Flashsky joined Asterpetal while Badgerpelt ran farther ahead, searching. Moonsong looked farther in the opposite direction.

"Here!" yowled Badgerpelt. The three other cats ran over to where the brown tom was standing. Three tiny, mewling kits were curled up in the grass, shivering. Moonsong felt her heart flutter at how small and precious they were. She grabbed the smallest one, a she-kit who looked just like Thrushflight, gently in her jaw, and carried it back to the camp. Asterpetal grabbed a calico she-kit tenderly, while Badgerpelt carefully snatched up the brown and red tom-kit. The milky scent of the kit in her mouth filled Moonsong's nose.

When the four cats returned to their camp, they found that a calico she-cat had arrived, supported by Thrushflight.

"My kits!" the calico she-cat cried, running over to Moonsong. She took the kit from Moonsong and placed it by her stomach. Asterpetal and Badgerpelt dropped the two other kits beside the first and they began suckling. "Thank you so much," the she-cat purred, her eyes shining with relief. "I never thought I'd see my kits again…" Thrushflight stood beside his mate, looking at his kits happily.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning to Moonsong. "I was just… worried. Thank you for finding our kits." He licked his mate gently on the head.

"Good work, Moonsong!" Cloudrunner purred as he, Phantomstar and Kestrelstar padded over.

"It was Badgerpelt who found them," Moonsong mumbled, embarrassed.

"Thank you too, Badgerpelt," Phantomstar said. "I'm glad this was all solved peacefully."

"But how did the kits get here?" Kestrelstar wondered aloud. The other cats all stopped and looked at him, worried.

"I didn't smell anything else when I scented the kits," Asterpetal mused. "Nothing… no other cat's smell."

"They didn't just walk over here," Flashsky mewed comically, and Asterpetal shot him a glare.

"He does have a point," she sighed, and his eyes brightened.

"We'll increase our patrols," Phantomstar decided.

"As will we. Thank you for finding these kits. GroveClan is in your debt." Kestrelstar motioned for Asterpetal to pick up one of Thrushflight's kits. Thrushflight and Thistledown picked up one kit each.

"Goodbye Moonsong," Asterpetal manage to say with the kit in her mouth. She flicked her tail in farewell and the GroveClan cats were gone.

* * *

Moonsong opened her eyes to see the strangely familiar glowing grass of StarClan's territory. She bolted up. Was the tom here? His scent began to fill her nose, but she couldn't see him. Then she felt his fur brush against hers. 

"Where are you?" she called weakly. She wanted to see him again.

"I am here," came his voice. His breath ruffled the fur on her head, but he was no where in sight. "I cannot always be visible to you," his voice continued, "but I am here."

"What is your name?" she asked, sitting still. She felt his muzzle press against hers, and her heart nearly burst.

"I am Graystorm."


	4. Love

"Graystorm," Moonsong repeated. She looked around once more, sad that she couldn't see the tom that had invaded her dreams once more. She didn't mind, of course. She enjoyed the moments she could spend with him. She felt growing feelings towards him.

"Why have you brought me here again?" she called out. She heard his soft purring from behind her. She turned to see the gray tom padding up to her. "Weren't you just…" she looked to where she had last heard his voice. "And you said I couldn't see you every time."

"I chose to let you see me," he purred, touching her shoulder with his tail. She shivered.

"Are you going to tell me more about the prophecy?" she stammered. Graystorm nodded.

"The broken earth shall be healed by the moon's song," he meowed in a serious tone. "But the moon will set before the dawn."

"What does that mean?" Moonsong exclaimed in frustration, but Graystorm had vanished. Moonsong looked around. She was still in StarClan's territory. Why didn't she wake up? Moonsong thought she saw a flicker of yellow, like Graystorm's eyes, but at that moment she woke up.

"Moonsong, good morning," Rushingriver yawned, stretching out. Moonsong sat up, looking around the den with relief. She thought she had been stuck in StarClan's territory.

"Good morning," Moonsong replied. She stretched out as well, then padded out of the den. She collapsed by the fresh-kill pile, still tired even after her sleep. Moonsong dragged a plump mouse over to her and began to eat it neatly.

"You still eat weird," Badgerpelt commented, picking up a catbird and walking away. Moonsong rolled her eyes.

"Father," she mewed when Cloudrunner came over to the fresh-kill pile, "the Gathering is tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, love," he replied, picking out a morning dove.

"Do you think Kestrelstar will mention the kits?"

"I'm not sure," Cloudrunner answered after swallowing a bite. "It's only fair to warn PlainsClan that there's trouble. They'd think we were in an alliance with GroveClan, else wise."

"I guess you're right," Moonsong thought aloud. She finished her mouse up and buried the bones. "Will you bring Moonstream's kits?"

"To the Gathering?" Cloudrunner paused. "Yes. It won't be long before they become warriors."

Moonsong purred. "We're running out of apprentices," she stated. "Oakpaw's been an apprentice for a while, just a little more than Moonstream's kits."

"If Eagledawn has kits, we'll have more apprentices soon," Cloudrunner purred.

MarshClan arrived first to the Gathering as usual. Phantomstar sat on the center point of Broken Bridge while his Clanmates gathered around on the riverbanks. Mountainpaw and Snowpaw were dabbing at the mossy river scattering the reflection of the full moon, excited to be at their first Gathering. The greencough had been bad last leaf-bare, so they were forced to stay at camp for the entire season, Foxspot taking care of them. It was during that time that Skyberry had decided to train under her as a medicine cat.

Moonsong was seated casually with Skyberry and her family to her right and Rushingriver to her left. "Phantomstar," greeted Kestrelstar. The brown tabby leader appeared through the underbrush. The rest of his Clan gathered on the other side of the river except for Asterpetal and Flashsky, who came to sit by Moonsong. Kestrelstar made his way over to sit on Phantomstar's right. "Early as always."

"Have you made any discoveries on how the kits went missing?" Phantomstar asked, looking over at Thrushflight.

"None yet," Kestrelstar admitted with a sigh. "But our patrols have been on the lookout."

"I think it might've been the work of rouges," Phantomstar mewed. "They've been a problem before."

"But how would they have no scent?"

Before Phantomstar could answer, PlainsClan appeared on the Thunderpath. The small silhouette of Turtlestar emerged first from the long grass, then more cats followed. Soon, the banks of the marshy river were filled with the cats from three Clans. A beautiful golden PlainsClan she-cat padded over to sit with Dewlight, Kestrelstar's mate, while more seated themselves randomly amongst MarshClan. A few, including a black tom and a ginger tom, crossed the Broken Bridge to sit with more GroveClan cats.

"I will speak first for PlainsClan," Turtlestar announced, standing up to Phantomstar's left. "After the death of Dappleface, I have appointed Nightwhisper as my new deputy." A thin and tall black tom with a sandy face and paws stood up and nodded to the Clans, who mewed their greetings. Moonsong had forgotten that the fiery she-cat had lost her life within the last moon to a monster. "We also welcome Dustfang and Moonwisp's new litter of kits. There were two toms, Sandkit and Silentkit."

"Why Silentkit?" asked a white tom with gray tabby stripes, seated close to Moonsong.

"Silentkit has not made any noises," the cat named Dustfang admitted. "But he is alive," he added when some cats began muttering in confused tones.

"I will speak next for GroveClan," Kestrelstar said after a polite nod from Phantomstar. "Our deputy's mate, Thistledown, had her kits not long ago. They were stolen only a day before now-" many cats began muttering – "But thanks to MarshClan, we were able to find them again."

"Did you find out what happened?" asked a she-cat who looked just like Nightwhisper, except her markings were opposite of his.

When Kestrelstar shook his head, a black tom from PlainsClan asked, "What did you scent?"

"Nothing," Kestrelstar confessed, "but we have our patrols strengthened." Flashsky looked uncomfortable.

"Is he okay?" Moonsong whispered to Asterpetal over Rushingriver.

"He's been on too many patrols," Asterpetal retorted quickly, giving a hard glare at Flashsky. "Don't sit so close to me!" She hissed, scooting away from the light-golden tom. Flashsky's tail drooped.

"I shall speak last," Phantomstar yowled over the mumbling. Everyone silenced themselves politely. "We come to this Gathering with our new medicine cat, Skyberry, after Foxspot's retirement." Cats greeted Skyberry with mews. The young medicine cat straightened up proudly. "Skyberry has confirmed that Eagledawn, my mate, will be expecting our first litter." All the Clans, but especially MarshClan, purred and mewed their congratulations.

Eagledawn was seated at the base of Broken Bridge, sitting comfortably next to Rosethorn and Petalpatch, her mother, who was close to kitting her final litter. Swiftclaw, Petalpatch's mate, was beside her, supporting her. Petalpatch insisted she make it to the Gathering, most likely her last before she kitted.

"How have you been?" Moonsong asked Asterpetal once the leaders had finished. The golden she-cat watched Flashsky pad off to talk with some PlainsClan she-cats. She gave a snort of disgust, but Moonsong saw a flicker of jealousy in her indigo eyes when she turned to her.

"It was Flashsky who took the kits," she mewed bluntly. "He told me when we got back to camp." Moonsong's eyes widened. "He said he did it to spend time with me. He knew I would be the first one to look for those kits besides Thrushflight."

"Really?! That was pretty drastic," Moonsong commented, her eyes wide as moons.

"He disguised his scent with mud," she added, answering the question Moonsong was going to ask.

"Does Kestrelstar know?" Moonsong asked.

Asterpetal shook her head. "But Flashsky's going to tell him when we get back to camp."

Moonsong let that sink in before mewing, "He really likes you."

"I know."

"Do you like him?" Asterpetal didn't answer for several heartbeats.

"A little," she mumbled. "He's really a good cat, I just know it, somewhere deep inside him, but… I don't know if it would work."

"Give it a try," Moonsong purred. "I think you two look cute together." A vision of Graystorm flickered in her mind, but she hastily shoved it away. He was the kind of tom Moonsong saw herself with, but she couldn't be with him.

"Alright," Asterpetal sighed. "I'll probably hate myself for it, but I'll give him a chance."

"That's the spirit!" Moonsong laughed, nudging the GroveClan cat.

Moonsong saw Asterpetal and Flashsky's pelts brushing as the Clans began to disperse. Asterpetal didn't look as down as she made herself out to be; in fact, she looked happier than Moonsong had ever seen her. She guessed that it wasn't only as "little" as Asterpetal had claimed.

Moonsong returned to camp in high spirits, glad that Eagledawn's kits would be safe from the imaginary kit-thief she had thought was prowling out in the marshland. She decided to let Kestrelstar announce it at the next Gathering instead of go to Phantomstar.

"I hear you'll be getting one of Eagledawn's kits as an apprentice," Rushingriver commented to Badgerpelt in passing. Moonsong saw her two Clanmates standing by the fresh-kill pile. She slunk back.

"Moonsong and Steelclaw too, if she has enough," Badgerpelt said, giving the dark gray she-cat a suspicious look. "Go congratulate them." Rushingriver looked offended as she huffed away.

"Hey," Moonsong purred, catching up to her friend.

"Hello," Rushingriver replied curtly, sitting down to wash herself. After a few licks she hissed, "Badgerpelt is so rude! When anyone so much as sits by him, he can't go without insulting them!"

"Well," Moonsong said thoughtfully as the two friends sat together to share tongues, "I think it's because you like him."

"Me?!" Rushingriver exclaimed. "Not in the least!" She stormed off, her tail held high in the air and her fur puffed out. But Moonsong saw her friend looking considerately at the brown tom before heading into the warrior's den. Moonsong looked up at the stars, wondering if Graystorm was still looking over her. In the hopes of seeing him again in her dreams, Moonsong raced to the den to sleep.


	5. A Horrible Future

Moonsong's mind was troubled when she lay in her nest. There was no part of her that believed Flashsky would do something like that. She tried calming her mind so she could sleep, and possibly see Graystorm once again. No sooner did she close her eyes than she smelled his scent. She opened her eyes anxiously, but found herself in the warrior's den still. But something had changed. She still could smell Graystorm, but all the warriors that had been sleeping around her were gone, their nests empty and their scents gone.

"Graystorm!" Moonsong decided to call for the only cat she could scent. Maybe this was StarClan's doing. She peered through the veil of moss covering the warrior's den and looked out. The full moon was reflected off of the tiny drops of swampy water splattered over the spongy ground, looking like the stars had fallen onto the ground. Awed, she trotted out immediately, shaking off the striking emptiness of the camp.

Standing on Wolf Rock was the softly glowing gray pelt of Graystorm. The StarClan warrior looked down at her with such warmth in his eyes that Moonsong felt speechless.

"Hello, Moonsong," he purred.

"Hello," Moonsong forced out. "What's going on here?"

The kindness in Graystorm's eyes faded into sadness, and suddenly he disappeared.

"Graystorm!" Moonsong called in alarm. Just as she cried out, the ground beneath her began to shake violently. Yowling in terror, Moonsong scrambled away from where she was, but the ground beneath her gave in and she fell down into a gaping hole in the earth. She saw rocks crumbling into the cavern after her and the moon, ominously hanging directly over her, shrunk until in was no bigger than the brightest star in Silverpelt.

"This is the future." Moonsong heard Graystorm's voice echo in the darkness as she continued to fall.

She landed on swampy ground, water squirting up and soaking her. She shivered and lay there, not daring to open her eyes. She was starting to dislike her visits with Graystorm. How often would he see her? Every night? Did seeing him make up for what she might see if she opened her eyes?

Moonsong forced her eyes open and saw Silverpelt above her. She looked around. She was on the bank of the swampy river laying under Broken Bridge, but the bridge was no where to be found and the river looked different. The Thunderpath parallel to where the bridge was had cracked and was piled like a mountain range, and the ground around Moonsong was dented and mounded up in a similar fashion.

A shadowy figure slunk over the top of the Thunderpath mountain, its eyes gleaming white in the moonlight. "There is someone out there, Moonsong, someone who will try to take over the Clans if you do not heal the broken earth in time," Graystorm told her softly. She turned to see him behind her.

"Make it stop, Graystorm!" she pleaded, running over and pressing her muzzle into his fur. If she weren't so scared, she would have enjoyed the moment more. She felt him lick her ear, then disappear again. She looked around desperately, tears streaming from her eyes. The figure on the mountain of rubble stared at her, its gaze burning into her heart. She backed away, but slipped on the sodden dirt.

"He is already starting," Graystorm warned her, climbing up beside the shadowy cat. The cat took no notice of him, continuing to look at Moonsong. "He was responsible for the kits' disappearance. He has used Flashsky once, but Flashsky now knows better. This cat will use the broken earth to his advantage, gather the cats and rule as their leader. It's up to you to stop him."

"Graystorm… I don't want to do this, I can't heal the broken earth." She looked away from his golden eyes at the destroyed land around her. The river had flowed into a mangled hole and the entire landscape looked foreign to her. "How can I fix all this?"

Graystorm didn't reply, but gave her a warm smile that caused her to relax. She closed her eyes involuntarily, drifting up blindly. She felt soft moss under her again, and she opened her eyes again quickly. She saw the branches above her, which were formed together into the roof of the warrior's den. The steady breathing around her told her she was back.

* * *

Her dream troubled her greatly, so Moonsong decided to go hunting to clear her mind. She called out to Rushingriver, who was grooming herself by the fresh-kill pile.

"Hello, Moonsong," her friend said between licks.

"Would you like to go hunting?" Moonsong asked.

Rushingriver's eyes lit up. "Sure! Maybe B-" Rushingriver shut her mouth quickly. "Um, sure, let's go," she muttered. Moonsong, stilled troubled by her dream, did not notice her friend's blunder. Instead, the two friends left camp to hunt.

"Are you okay, Moonsong?" Rushingriver asked as Moonsong lifted herself out of the mucky ground. "You seem a bit… _distant_."

Angry at losing her prey once again, Moonsong didn't respond. She glared down at the mud as though her miss was its fault. "Let's just go get what you caught," Moonsong sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rushingriver asked again.

"Yes!" Moonsong snapped. Rushingriver's eyes saddened and she looked down at her paws. "Listen, Rushingriver, I'm sorry," Moonsong stammered. "I… I really do have a lot on my mind, but I would like to deal with it alone." Moonsong wondered if it was right to tell her father about her dreams.

"Alright," Rushingriver mewed, smiling slightly. "Let's go get the fresh-kill."

Moonsong followed her friend sulkily. She hadn't managed to catch any prey, too distracted by her dream. Graystorm had warned her about the earthquake that would happen… and some cat was out there, ready to take over the Clans after the disaster and rule as leader. It made sense. But what didn't was that she was going to save the Clans somehow while battling this unknown, and most likely more powerful, enemy. He had managed to control Flashsky, but he was so desperate to be with Asterpetal Moonsong had to admit that shouldn't have been too hard. But was it really Flashsky who stole the kits, or did he take the heat for the evil cat?

"So Moonsong," Rushingriver's voice broke into her thoughts, "have you noticed Skyberry? She's been acting different since she returned from her visit to Star Circle." Star Circle was an underground cave with a perfect circle in the roof, providing a clear view of Silverpelt and the moon. Moonsong faltered. Was that where she had fallen in her dream? Surely not, Star Circle was far from Broken Bridge.

"How so?" she asked.

"She's acting…" Rushingriver trailed off, looking thoughtfully at the sky. "Pretty mature. She doesn't bounce around like she used to. She just sits in the medicine cat's den looking out seriously."

"I'm sure it has to do with sharing tongues with StarClan," Moonsong mused. "After all, becoming the official medicine cat is a big thing."

"I guess." Rushingriver shook some moss off of her gray pelt. "Ah, here." She pointed with her white-tipped tail at a mound of moss and dirt. She nosed it carefully and uncovered the mice she'd caught. Moonsong found another mound and revealed Rushingriver's catbird.

"Hey Rushingriver," Moonsong began, her voice muffled by the catbird in her jaws. Rushingriver gave a stifled "What?". Moonsong contemplated on telling her friend about her dream, then decided against it. "Um… so, have you talked to Badgerpelt?" she asked instead.

Rushingriver's tail twitched irritably. "No," she replied. "I don't want to rush things. Besides, he doesn't like me."

"What did I tell Asterpetal?" Moonsong pressed, dropping the bird for a moment. "You've got to try."

Rushingriver gave her a goaded "I'll think about it" look. "What about you?" Rushingriver asked teasingly. "If I have Badgerpelt, then there will be no one for you. Don't you plan on taking a mate?" Moonsong thought about this for a while. It was true, their Clan was small and besides her brother, Badgerpelt was the only warrior tom.

Graystorm's face flashed in her mind, but she let it slide. His image was replaced by the moment she was with him in her dream that night, pressed against his neck, shaking in fear. But he seemed nervous, maybe because he wasn't used to having any cat near him like that. Was it possible he liked her too? "No," Moonsong answered herself out loud, then looked quickly at Rushingriver.

"Okay…" Rushingriver flicked her tail over Moonsong's ear. "Not going to take a mate? If you don't ever want to have kits, that's your decision."

"Yeah," Moonsong forced hastily, playing along. "I want to be a warrior as long as I can."

"Well then, stop stalling and pick up that catbird."

* * *

Once the two had returned to camp, Moonsong looked for her brother. She found Steelclaw sleeping on his back, basking in the sunhigh heat. She prodded him in the side, and he spun around quickly onto his stomach and flew to his paws.

"I'm awake!" he cried, puffing his fur up, his green eyes wide. Moonsong giggled. "Oh, it's just you." Steelclaw lay back down when he noticed his sister. "What is it?"

"Has Cloudrunner picked anyone for the sunhigh patrol yet?" Moonsong asked innocently.

"Me, of course," Steelclaw sniffed, flicking his tail up. "then Badgerpelt, Rosethorn … and I think you too."

"Can you switch me out for Rushingriver?" Moonsong pleaded, her blue eyes sparkling. "She really wants to go on patrol." With Badgerpelt, Moonsong added silently, stifling a purr.

Steelclaw eyed her suspiciously, then sighed. "Whatever." He closed his eyes and rolled over, snoring lightly.

Moonsong skipped off happily. She loved helping her friend out. She thought if anyone could get to that thick-headed Badgerpelt, it would be Rushingriver. "Rushingriver!" Moonsong called to her friend. The gray she-cat poked her head out of the warrior's den.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You'll be going on patrol," then with a smile, she added, "with Badgerpelt."

Rushingriver couldn't hide the smile that flickered over her face. "Is this your doing?"

"Maybe," Moonsong purred. Rushingriver cuffed her silvery-white friend over the ear lightly.

"Well, I'd better report to Cloudrunner," she said, rushing off to Wolf Rock.

Moonsong, you've done a great job, she prided herself. If only there were someone for her. Graystorm, she thought. But Moonsong shook it from her head. How many times did she have to tell herself? He was in StarClan.

Moonsong heard purring. She pricked her ears. It was coming from behind the warrior's den. Curious, Moonsong padded over in a hunter's crouch, trying to keep silent. If only her white fur didn't stick out so much in the marshy green land.

She peered around the den of palm branches and moss to see two cats sitting closely together, purring. Was it Phantomstar and Eagledawn? No, Moonsong thought, scenting the air and catching no trace of her leader or his mate. Then with a jolt, she realized who the cats were.

"I love you," she heard the soft purring of Silentstream. The light gray she-cat was Rushingriver's sister.

"I love you too," came the all-too-familiar voice of Badgerpelt.

**AN:** Ugh. I'm here at home all sickly. So with nothing better to do then cough and blow my nose, I've updated. Woo. Hope this clears SOME things up at the least. And since these cats are, for this story, under my control, Silentstream is now Rushingriver's sister. And one of the cats submitted will be evil. I told you I would control their destiny. Now to hopefully get another chapter of _Forest of Ash_ up.

Oh yeah… GO GIANTS!


	6. Confusion and Conclusions

AN: Damn, people! I didn't know y'all wouldn't like Badgerpelt not liking Rushingriver. I mean, they never really acted like they liked each other, why do you like the pairing? Well, if I don't go with you guys you'll abandon this story, so now I guess I'll change the _whole _plot to please you guys. Thur, r u happy nuw? xD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Moonsong stared ahead of her into the dark, and slowly the forms of Badgerpelt and Silentstream came into focus. She closed her eyes and turned away. Badgerpelt, he couldn't love Silentstream… poor Rushingriver! And now they were going on patrol together! What if Rushingriver said something wrong… her heart would be broken.

Love is such a fickle thing, she thought, and she didn't bother pushing the image of Graystorm from her mind. Then her ears pricked. Silentstream was leaving. Moonsong watched as the light gray she-cat walked out from the other side of the warrior's den and towards the fresh-kill, greeting her sister as Rushingriver prepared to leave for the sunhigh patrol.

Moonsong started when she noticed Badgerpelt walk up to her. She barely stopped her fur from bristling. She narrowed her eyes slightly and mewed a short "Hello."

"I need to talk with you," he whispered, his eyes seemingly dull. He didn't seem as happy as Moonsong thought he'd be knowing Silentstream loved him.

"Why me? Why not Silentstream?" Moonsong surprised herself at the harshness of her words, and she saw with some satisfaction that Badgerpelt flinched.

"It's_ about_ Silentstream," he hissed quietly. "I'm talking to you because we're friends, aren't we?"

"Not really," Moonsong replied bluntly, but Badgerpelt didn't listen.



"Did you hear us?" he asked, and Moonsong nodded curtly, her white fur bristling. "Well… I didn't know she thought that was of me." He scuffled his paws. "I just thought we were friends, and then she said that…"

"Why'd you say you loved her too, then?" Moonsong asked in an exasperated undertone.

"I panicked!" he said, his eyes wide. Moonsong wouldn't have believed him if he weren't shaking so much. "I don't love her. I…" He swallowed loudly. "Well, I love Rushingriver." Moonsong nearly leapt up and yowled "Yes!" but simply nodded thoughtfully.

"SIlentstream wouldn't appreciate you turning around and saying you loved her sister," Moonsong murmured.

"Then what should I do?" Badgerpelt asked, his voice thin with worry.

"You're going on patrol with Rushingriver now," she said "Talk with her. Then when you come back, try and explain your feelings for Silentstream."

"Okay," Badgerpelt sighed thankfully, turning sharply and racing to where Cloudrunner was gathering the patrol. She watched as Badgerpelt went up to Rushingriver, apparently engaging her in conversation. How Moonsong wished there was someone for her. Graystorm is out of the picture, she told herself silently so that he didn't flash through her mind, but she couldn't shake him. He was with her every moment, haunting her mind. She froze solid when she realized he could be watching her right now. Could he read her mind?

Trying to find a way to distract herself, Moonsong went to the medicine cat's den, where Skyberry was pulling a thorn from Cilantropaw's pad.

"It's out," Skyberry announced. Cilantropaw purred.



"Thanks!" she mewed, then licked her pad, saying a quick hello to Moonsong as she entered. Cilantropaw scampered off awkwardly, trying not to step too hard on the pad that once held the thorn. Moonsong stood in the entrance of the medicine cat den, unsure of what to do.

"Hello Moonsong," Skyberry said formally.

"Hello Skyberry," Moonsong replied. She paused. "What's it like being a medicine cat?" she asked.

"It' very rewarding. I can help my Clanmates in ways I never could as a warrior." Rushingriver wasn't kidding! Moonsong thought, her ear twitching. Skyberry was a whole different cat. "What've you got on your mind?" The light-gray she-cat's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Nothing," Moonsong murmured, dismissively flicking her tail and leaving quickly. The silvery white she-cat looked around hopelessly. Her life was changing so much so quickly. She was hopelessly in love with a StarClan cat, she's tied up in some impossible task, and her best friend is tied up in a mess of love problems. "Why me?" she asked the sun, directly above her. She hissed in annoyance and stalked over to the warrior's den. Along the way, she passed Dovepaw, looking quite skittish. Was she having her warrior ceremony soon? Moonsong didn't know. She'd ask Cloudrunner when he returned with the sunhigh patrol. After all, he was her mentor. Why hadn't Dovepaw gone with on the patrol then?

With a long sigh, Moonsong collapsed into her nest of moss. She closed her eyes, but scenes of the dream brought forth her fear and anxiety. Why did this have to happen to her. Moonsong's eyes flew open again, and she saw Dovepaw on the opposite side of camp. Moonsong wrinkled her nose. Something was up with the gray and white apprentice. Dovepaw searched the clearing to make sure no one was looking, then leapt into the bushes. Moonsong bolted up and followed her silently.

Dovepaw turned towards the Thunderpath, constantly stopping and searching at every noise. Very suspicious, Moonsong thought, and a flicker of thought raced into her mind. Was she meeting with a cat from another Clan? They reached the Thunderpath, and after careful observation, Dovepaw snuck out of the foliage and onto the very edge of the dark path. A rustle across the path made Moonsong flinch, but Dovepaw pricked her ears up. A gray tomcat, somewhat small, but larger than Dovepaw, slunk out of the tall grasses and over the Thunderpath. His sweet scent identified him as GroveClan. As 

he neared Moonsong gasped. His left eye was a brilliant green, but his right eye was a dull blue. He was blind in one eye. It had to be Fadedpaw.

"You made it!" Dovepaw exclaimed, racing forward and touching noses with the half-blind apprentice. The two purred quickly together before racing off the Thunderpath and into the bushes by Moonsong. The silvery white cat crouched lower to avoid detection. She was upwind of them, so she had to maneuver to the other side. Slowly she crept in a semicircle around the two cats until the wind blew her scent away from them. Then she peered through the leaves of a bush and saw them, tails intertwined. Dovepaw, no! Moonsong scolded silently. He's from a different Clan!

"I'm glad you could make it," Fadedpaw said in an airy voice. Moonsong's fur bristled when she heard the concern and love in his tone.

"Same here," Dovepaw purred nervously. "Everyone was just laying around, but there's a sunhigh patrol, so we need to be careful."

Fadedpaw said nothing for a few moments. "Why did you ask me to come?" he asked finally.

Dovepaw hesitated. "Well… I really like you, and I didn't want to wait until the next Gathering to see you."

Fadedpaw nodded. "My Clanmates are unkind to me because I'm blind in one eye. My mentor, Howlwind, he yells at me a lot. The other apprentices tease me all the time."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Dovepaw asked gently.

Fadedpaw purred. "Because I really like you, too." Dovepaw took up her purring, licking the gray apprentice tenderly on the cheek. Suddenly, the scent of Cloudrunner and the other cats from the patrol was carried by the wind.



"You have to leave!" Dovepaw whispered urgently. Fadedpaw nodded and dashed over the Thunderpath. No sooner did his tail disappear into the tan grass then Cloudrunner appeared through the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a strong tone.

When Dovepaw failed to answer, Moonsong stepped out of the bushes. "Dovepaw, I lost the mouse…" she said as casually as she could, then she pretended to just notice the patrol. "Oh, hello father," she said brightly. "Me and Dovepaw were just hunting."

Dovepaw stammered a hasty "Yes" and Cloudrunner nodded slowly. "Alright, but next time, stay away from the Thunderpath." With that he led the patrol away. Moonsong notice with satisfaction that Badgerpelt and Rushingriver's pelts were brushing as they walked.

"Thanks," Dovepaw muttered, staring at her paws.

"Dovepaw," Moonsong started gently, "you aren't allowed to see Fadedpaw. He's from a different Clan."

Dovepaw's ear flicked. "I don't care," she said, almost too softly to be heard. "I'm still going to see him. Please don't tell anyone." Her amber eyes were wide and dull with sadness.

Moonsong hesitated. "Alright," she said at last, "but I'm only trying to help you. It won't be easy, and things could become very hard for you two." Moonsong thought straight away about kits, and how difficult it would be to explain who's they were. But kits wouldn't come into the picture for a while, and maybe by then they would be over.

"Thank you, Moonsong," she said, then dashed off into the trees, probably to find some prey to please Cloudrunner. Moonsong started. She had to get back to camp! The patrol was returning, maybe even as she stood there, and Badgerpelt would be explaining things to Silentstream. Moonsong dashed 

with the speed of LeopardClan over the spongy ground until the camp was in sight. Silentstream was no where to be found, and neither was Badgerpelt, but Rushingriver came up to her, eyes wide.

"Moonsong! I can't believe it, you should've been here…" she took a breath. "Quick, come with me!" She led Moonsong to the medicine cat's den, where Skyberry was tending to Badgerpelt, four red gashed over his muzzle.

"Silentstream?" Moonsong asked, trying to stifle a purr of amusement. Badgerpelt nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"He told Silentstream that he loved me," Rushingriver blushed before continuing, "then Silentstream called him a traitorous piece of fox dung and nearly clawed his muzzle off!"

"Can't believe I missed it," Moonsong purred. The two laughed, and Moonsong left the medicine cat's den, saying goodbye to her friend and Badgerpelt. She smiled slightly, thinking of how much love was in the air now. If only…. Stop thinking about him! She felt like clawing her own ears off. She couldn't get Graystorm out of her mind.

The rest of the day passed, and Moonsong eagerly settled into her moss nest, hoping to meet Graystorm again. But would he bring another terror-filled vision? She gave a little start, but before she knew it she was falling into an unnatural sleep. Her eyes flew open to see StarClan's territory again.

"Graystorm!" she yowled happily, looking around wildly for him. Sure enough, the gray tom faded into view.

"Hello Moonsong," he purred, and Moonsong felt as though her heart would burst.

"Why am I here now?" she asked somewhat nervously, but Graystorm didn't say anything. In fact, he looked nervous as well. Did he have bad news?



"Keep an eye on Dovepaw and Fadedpaw," he mewed at last. Moonsong was thankful Graystorm wasn't speaking in riddles again. "They will be used for his evil plans next."

"Who's?" She padded forward, her heart pounding faster with every step. "Please tell me, Graystorm." Graystorm's golden eyes flashed with worry, and she could feel embarrassment radiating from his pelt. He backed away slightly.

"I'm not allowed to," he said hastily. "I can only tell you what I've told you already." His breathing seemed to speed up, and he backed away even further, but Moonsong persisted.

"Don't make it so hard Graystorm," she said. "If StarClan wanted me to stop this evil cat, wouldn't it be easier to tell me who it is?"

"I tried to tell them that!" he snapped. It was the first time she'd seen him show any emotion, but his legs were trembling. "They wouldn't listen to me."

"Would they listen to any other cat?" she asked hopefully. "Surely one of your friends…?"

"No, it's already set and done," he said, regaining his normally composure.

"Why?" she asked, surprising herself with her perseverance. "Why are you the messenger? Why am I the one who has to save the Clans?"

Graystorm sighed after a brief while. "I chose you," he said finally. "They asked me to deliver the message. They asked who I thought would be the right cat."

"You thought… me?" Moonsong stopped dead, her pelt hot with embarrassment.



"Yes," he meowed, relief in his tone, as though happy to finally say it. "Although I'm breaking quite a few rules right now. You're lucky StarClan can't see us right now, or I'd be in big trouble."

"Then why are you telling me?" Moonsong pleaded. "Why did you choose me?"

"I'd been watching you for quite some time," Graystorm said, his tone back to his usual regal one. "After careful observation I figured you were the right cat."

Moonsong bit back more questions. She could tell Graystorm was becoming irritated, even uncomfortable. But the thought in the back of her mind, her love for him, how she couldn't shake him form her mind, forced its way into her mouth. "Graystorm, I love you."

Graystorm froze, his golden eyes wide. Moonsong shrunk back, her pelt on fire. She wished she could take it back, but she'd already said it. It was too late. She closed her eyes, ashamed to see Graystorm's expression of shock. She felt a slight breeze, and when she opened her eyes, Graystorm had stepped closer, his eyes warm and friendly. "I love you too, Moonsong," he said softly, causing Moonsong's heart to pound faster than it had before. "That's why I picked you."

Moonsong didn't know what to say. Graystorm brushed his head against her cheek, and Moonsong pressed back against him. A purr rose from her throat, and she made no attempt to stifle it. "I wish we could be together," she murmured as she pressed her body against his. "I'll wait for you."

"Don't," Graystorm replied, "I don't want to stand in the way. You may find another cat…"

"There is no other cat, mouse-brain," she purred. "All the toms are… inaccessible. Besides, you're the only tom I ever think about."

Graystorm stood up. "Moonsong, it can't work between us."

"You said you loved me!" she responded. "And I love you. I don't see how it can't work."



"Think of it as though I was your mentor, and you were an apprentice," he said. "It won't work."

"Eagledawn was Phantomstar's apprentice and now they're mates," Moonsong retorted, her fur bristling. "There's no reason why we can't be together."

Graystorm looked at Moonsong intently. "Think about it," he said, then the world faded to black. Moonsong awoke in the warrior's den, the sun just barely peering through the trees. She leapt to her paws, scampering out of the den. "No…" she whimpered. She shivered as she remembered Graystorm's flank pressed against hers, how softly he had spoken to her. He couldn't take it all back! He'd promised her, he'd loved her. Now I know how Silentstream feels, Moonsong thought miserably. Today 's going to be horrible. What if Graystorm doesn't visit me again tonight? What if he stops coming and StarClan picks a new cat to save the Clans?

Moonsong watched as two birds flew together overhead. "No," she said to herself. "I'll wait for him."

**AN:** Woot. Yeah. Yahoo.

I'm tiring of this story. 3 reviews or I don't continue.


	7. Ploys

The twittering of the birds ahead never sounded sweeter to Moonsong, nor had the air ever been so clean or the sky so blue. She felt like she was floating with each step she took, and she gushed cheery good mornings to any cat she passed on her way to the fresh-kill. She stopped when she realized the patrol hadn't returned yet with the morning's food. Disappointed, but far from having her mood dampened, Moonsong trotted up to an area of soft, spongy ground and curled up in it. The sunlight warmed her pelt slightly, but she hardly felt the world around her.

She closed her eyes and recalled as much of last night as she could, purring softly to herself as she remembered Graystorm's voice when he said he loved her too. Then she stopped purring and her whiskers drooped slightly when she remember Graystorm saying that they couldn't be together. Moonsong wasn't sure if she could take it. Her heart ached at the thought of spending a lifetime away from him, and waiting until she joined StarClan to be near him again.

And what about the prophecy? She would need his help more than ever once it came true, and to regain his trust she'd have to get on his good side, which meant pretending not to love him. Then, when her time came, she would join StarClan and they would live happily forever.

"Love can make a morbid thing such as death sounds so blissful," Moonsong purred to herself in amusement. She wondered if that was how Dovepaw felt for Fadedpaw. Then she jumped up. It was the two apprentices that the evil cat would be using for his plans next. Moonsong growled to herself as she remembered the cat's previous plans. Using love for evil. How cruel could one cat get?

"Good morning, Moonsong!" Rushingriver nearly sang, hopping over to her friend. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Moonsong purred as she recognized the airy happiness in her friend that she was feeling. "Amazing," she agreed.

Rushingriver gave Moonsong a suspicious look. "Well," she mewed humorously, "you seem really happy."

Moonsong realized how her happiness must've been showing, and tried her best to regain a serious composure. "It's just a nice day," she hastily mewed.

Nodding, but not thoroughly convinced, Rushingriver bade farewell to Moonsong and joined Badgerpelt as they shared tongues in a particularly sunny part of the camp. Moonsong exhaled with relief, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear.

Trailing back to her thoughts, Moonsong did a quick sweep of the camp to see where Dovepaw was. The little white and gray she-cat was not out and about, but Moonsong suspected this was because she, like all the other apprentices, was asleep. But just to calm her fried nerves, Moonsong peered into the den. Sure enough, Dovepaw was cuddled amongst her siblings. Moonsong smiled, reminiscing about times when she and Steelclaw used to be that close.

Moonsong remembered that Dovepaw might have already been assessed. Cloudrunner had mentioned that they might make more apprentices warriors. After all, Flamefang's newest litter was already seven moons old. Moonsong decided to go see her father, then stopped when she realized her father was on the patrol catching the morning prey. Moonsong sulked in her place. She had nothing to do. Then an idea popped into her head, and she almost was able to shove it from her mind. She was too eager to see Graystorm again and set her plan into action, so she began to slink towards the medicine cat's den. She froze in thought. How would she get Skyberry out of the den? She had to get some poppy seeds.

Then a memory flickered through Moonsong's mind of a poppy stalk somewhere nearby. With a quick glance around at the empty camp, Moonsong stalked out of the camp and in the direction of the poppy stalk. She found it a good distance away from the camp, and luckily there were a few small black seeds left. Moonsong felt a pang of guilt at taking herbs that could've been used for medicine, but talking to Graystorm sooner would benefit the Clan's futures, so she licked up the tiny seeds and waited patiently for sleep to overcome her.

She felt herself drifting into an uneasy sleep, in blackness. Moonsong was startled. She wasn't in StarClan's territory! She was sleeping without any dreams. "Graystorm!" she called into the darkness. There was no reply except for her echo, but Moonsong persisted. "I've thought about what you said," she announced, and suddenly she felt herself falling, pulled by some unseen current, until she was back in the familiar territory with Graystorm standing, fuming, in front of her.



"Don't ever do that again!" he hissed, more angry than Moonsong had ever seen him. "If StarClan had heard you back there… we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry," Moonsong mumbled pitifully, and she noticed with some satisfaction that Graystorm's muscles relaxed slightly.

"Now, what were you so eager to tell me?" he demanded, his tone still as harsh and piercing through Moonsong's heart like an ice shard.

"I thought about what you said," Moonsong repeated painfully, "and you were right. It would be better if we weren't together." Each word stung her to say, even though she didn't mean them.

There was some sadness in those stunning golden eyes, but Graystorm. "I'm glad you see things my way," he said simply. He took a deep breath. "But… no matter what, I'll still love you. Never forget that." Moonsong felt herself began to float as the blackness returned and she went into a dreamless fit of sleep. She woke suddenly to find herself in the same place she had been, in front of the poppy stalk. But something was different, in the air… a fox! She leapt to her paws, trying to determine where the fox was. Moonsong found the place where the scent was strongest, in the direction of the camp.

With all the speed the weary Moonsong could muster, she ran towards camp and the sounds of hissing, spitting and growling met her ears. She launched herself into the camp, seeing the bright red fox with three or so cats on its back. It was snapping angrily at the waving tails, and spinning around dizzily. Phantomstar dug his claws into its muzzle, tearing it with a great spurt of blood. The fox howled in pain and lunged its head to bite down on Phantomstar. Moonsong noticed with fear that the fox could have easily fit her leader into its mouth.

"Look out!" she cried, dashing towards the fox as it continued snapping at Phantomstar. Her leader was badly battered, and another bite from the fox could've ended one of his lives. When Phantomstar collapsed, the fox lunged again, despite the cats raking its body with their claws. "No!" Moonsong yelled, and pushed Phantomstar out of the fox's way. Then she felt the razor sharp stabs of pain in her sides as the fox's jaws clamped around her instead. She yowled in pain as the fox thrashed its head from side to side, its fangs ripping the flesh in her back and stomach. She could feel the blood she coughed up, and the fox tossed her aside. Everything was growing black…

Moonsong felt the pain ebbing away. Thank StarClan for that, she thought gratefully. She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place she hadn't seen before. It was definitely StarClan's territory, but it was like the night sky, Silverpelt stretching before her like a pathway. When Moonsong looked up and into the eyes of a familiar white she-cat, Moonsong understood what had happened.

"Mistcloud," Moonsong managed to gasp through her choked throat. "Mother." Her mother nodded grimly. "I really am dead."

"Not quite," came an all-too familiar voice. Moonsong looked past her mother into Graystorm's yellow eyes. He padded past Mistcloud, who backed away respectfully. "StarClan is sending you back."

"Really?" Moonsong felt dazed.

"They'll heal your fatal wounds, but the rest of it is up to you. You may be… out of commission for a while." He looked somewhat concerned. "We're seeing far more of each other than I'd have hoped," he muttered out of earshot of Mistcloud. Moonsong knew it wasn't helping his attempts to forget about his feelings for her.

But Moonsong persisted under her breath. "Can't StarClan find another cat and let me enter their territory? They shouldn't interfere with death."

"You want to die?" Graystorm nearly yelled, but he carefully suppressed his volume so that Mistcloud couldn't hear. Mistcloud was looking very puzzled at their quiet exchanges. "Just go back, Moonsong," Graystorm pleaded, looking her in the eye. "Please."

"Okay," Moonsong breathed, unable to do anything else under his gaze. She turned around and found herself back in the real world, laying on her side in the medicine cat's den. The wave of pain hit her full force, and she yowled out.



"She's alive!" came several shouts. Moonsong, unable to lift her head, looked through the corner of her eye to see her father, brother, friend, leader and medicine cat assembled in the small den.

"She was dead!" Cloudrunner choked. "How…"

"She might have been in some kind of state of…" Skyberry trailed off, at a loss for words.

"How are you feeling?" Phantomstar asked.

"I've been better," Moonsong was able to mumble.

"Let her get some rest," Skyberry ordered, herding the cats out of her den. Moonsong wished she could tell her father about seeing Mistcloud, but right now her pain got the best of her. "Take these," Moonsong heard, and some poppy seeds where shoved by her muzzle. Moonsong wearily licked them up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I must go and read Twilight :D


End file.
